


The Girl Next Door

by Slutforgold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Smut, Vibrator, Voyeurism, neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforgold/pseuds/Slutforgold
Summary: Belle moves into the apartment next to Mr Gold's, owns a vibrator, and doesn't notice the hole in the wall her neighbor can watch her through.Warning for non-consensual voyeurism.





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for non-consensual voyeurism.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own ouat or its characters.

Mr Gold thought of himself to be a respectable man, the majority of the time. He lived a simple life; everyday much the same. He would wake up early, 6.30am on the dot, and live out his morning routine of coffee, a cigarette, eating breakfast, getting dressed, then going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of any other needs before going on his morning walk. He would go to work, sit in the pawn shop he owned and would tend to any broken features of antiques in the place, and wait for someone to walk in - which would barely ever actually happen. He would have lunch at 12, and continue the day like this until 7pm, when he would pack away his things, and go home to make dinner, eat, shower, and go to sleep.

At least that was how he always planned to spend his evenings. That was always how he used to spend his evenings, before his next door neighbour moved in. Mr Gold remembered the first day he met Belle French, the literal girl next door. She was in the lobby, trying her hardest to lift a big box marked ‘books’, and failing miserably. He couldn’t see her face but knew she was new to town, or at least the building since she was trying to move her things towards the elevator rather than away from it. He watched for a moment, taking in the sight of the small girl. She was wearing tight little denim shorts to accommodate the heat of the summer, with a tiny tank top and flip flops. Gold thought it was inappropriate wear for moving, but appreciated the way the shorts clung to her hips as she attempted time and time again to lift the damn box. How many books did she have in there?

And then she looked up. Her brunette locks tied back from her face shining in the sunlight, bouncing with the sudden movement. Hands on her hips, she turned to face him, and Gold knew without a doubt that he was in trouble. The slight sheen of sweat from her exertion made her glow in the light of the morning sun. Her face was slightly flushed, and her breathing causing her breasts to heave lightly beneath the small top she wore, and Gold realised, no bra. She smiled at him like an angel, gracing the meer man he was with her presence, her azure eyes gleaming with light and joy.

Gold wondered if that smile truly was for him, but smiled pleasantly back. “Hi!” She stated simply. He blinked at her, trying to form a response, but apparently took too long as she jumped back into conversation.

“I’m Belle! I’m just moving in. I’m sorry all of my stuff’s all over the place, but i’ll have it all moved soon, I promise!” She rambled, but Gold could barely focus on what she was saying from being distracted by that accent. That musical, stunning, harmonic accent. Was it Australian? Or maybe she was from New Zealand - he was always bad at making the distinction. She smiled that brilliant smile at him again, and yet all he could manage was; “I’m Mr Gold.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Gold. Have a nice day!” She smiled brilliantly again, picking up one of the seemingly lighter boxes and walking towards the elevator. Gold just blinked at her again, and walked out of the building. It was only afterwards he had realised that his brain had completely stopped during the whole transaction. She must think him such an idiot! Or a creep, the way he was surely staring at her hardened nipples through her tank, and only gaping at her every word. But as embarrassed as he was, she was young, and he was sure that he would barely see her around considering his daytime regime, and the idea that young people do more exciting things at more exciting times. His heart dropped at that, but it was best for a leering old man to stay away from pretty young things like this Belle.

He tried to keep that in mind that evening, and every evening since. For that night when he returned from work, he walked into his bedroom to find that he could hear noises from next door. The vacant next door apartment, had apparently been newly occupied by the young woman who had occupied his thoughts through the entirety of that day. It wouldn’t have been that much of an issue, Gold thought, if it weren’t for that little hole in the wall.

Gold had never gone to anyone to get it fixed, as it was too small for anyone who didn’t know of its existence to notice it, and nobody had lived next door before for anyone to spy on him. It had never been a bother before. But now that little bullet-sized hole in his bedroom looked right into the bedroom of the woman haunting his dreams.

That first evening of Belle living next door, Gold thought was the hardest night of his life. Gold knew the apartment next door was a mirror image of his, and therefore the biggest room was on the other side of that little hole, and if she wasn’t an idiot she would have made that room her bedroom. The room she would sleep in. The room she would dress herself in. The room she would undress herself in. But he was a man with dignity. This Belle who moved next door may have been a goddess, but that did not give him the right to spy on her in her most private space. 

And so he tried to ignore that little hole in the wall. He pushed aside his thoughts of brilliant smiles, and flushed complexions, and bright, azure eyes - and went to sleep. He did this every night for a week. But then, on the 8th day of Belle living next door, at 11.30pm, Gold heard the buzzing. 

He told himself her phone was going off, probably a friend wanting to go out, or a boy taking her on a date. He told himself it was a new electric toothbrush, she seemed like a clever girl, she probably wants to take as good care of her dental hygiene as possible. And then she moaned. Loudly. Gold closed his eyes and savoured the sound. It was the song of a siren to a man lost at sea, and Gold groaned quietly knowing that now his imagination would torture him with the true origin of that buzzing noise that was eliciting such pretty sounds from little Belle’s mouth. His cock had sprung to life and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable at the sounds being made next door.

He tried to think of anything but the beauty on the other side of the wall, and what she was doing. But alas nothing would deafen him to the beautiful sounds of delight coming from Belle, and in turn his hard on was becoming more and more of an issue. He squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself he couldn’t do it. It would be disrespectful of Belle, and he should ignore what was happening next door, and leave the room to give her some privacy. Yet he didn’t leave. His feet instead of walking towards the door started towards the little hole in the wall, all the way Gold telling himself that he was a disgusting old man. But he couldn’t stop himself. He palmed his erection beneath his pants to relieve some pressure, and gasped at the feeling, leaning one hand on the wall when he reached his destination.

You can turn back, Gold, he told himself. Turn away and leave, and you can keep your dignity. And just as he mustered the strength to leave, Belle started whimpering. The buzzing grew stronger, and her noises more high pitched and Gold knew she was close. He hadn’t seen a woman reach orgasm in years, he’d lost count if he were honest, of how long it had been since he’d been with a woman.

“Fuck it.” Gold whispered, and leaned in to peer through the hole in the wall. And there she was, on a bed opposite him, facing his direction, lounging. She was on top of the covers, in only a simple bra, with her legs spread open, displaying her stunning little cunt to him. Her face was a thing of beauty, her mouth curved into an open mouth smile as she played on the edge of climax, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her hair was tumbling down her shoulders and splayed on the pillows she leant on, while one hand plucked at a nipple through the thin material of her bra, the other controlling the buzzing contraption between her legs. 

Gold fisted himself through his pants, as he watched her thrust the vibrator into her dripping pussy over and over again, each time moaning or whimpering. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, as she pressed a button to increase the intensity of the buzzing, and her face contorted in pleasure, her back arching as she squealed out her orgasm, gasping ‘yes’ repeatedly as if it were a prayer. Gold masturbated to the thought of that moment that night, knowing that there was no turning back.

Watching Belle French and her vibrator became part of his daily routine. Everyday he told himself that it would be the night he would leave the room, and stop this perverse obsession with the pretty girl next door. It had now been 2 months, and Gold had never - not once - left the room when Belle was masturbating. He told himself tonight would be the night he stopped.

When Gold got home from work he started his routine. He made dinner, he ate dinner, he showered. He was about to get into his pyjamas when then the buzzing started. He looked at the clock next to his bed; 11.30pm, right on time. He liked that she was punctual. Gold slowly made his way over to the hole in the wall, and bent his head to get the best view he could. 

God, she was stunning. He swore he would never get tired of looking at her. She was wearing a new bra today - black and sheer. He could see the hardened tips of her breasts through the fabric this time as she played with them, humming lightly at the feeling. He felt his breathing quicken, and he removed the towel from around his waist, leaving him fully naked. He took hold of his hardening cock, as he watched her slowly spread her legs, showing him unknowingly the glistening juices at the apex of her thighs. Belle kept hold of the vibrator, moving it between her legs, and sliding it up and down her slit, moaning loudly as it hit her clit. She did this a few more times, Gold stroking himself in time with her movements, before pushing the dildo inside her wet heat. They both gasped, Gold pulling at himself a bit rougher, as she started to fuck herself with the vibrator. Belle’s gasps and moans encouraging Gold, as he thrust into his own hand, listening to her whimper “Oh yes,” and “Please,” imagining she were begging him as he fucked her himself.

Belle’s other hand grabbed onto the blanket under her as she increased the level of the vibrations, her hips now moving in tandem with the toy of their own volition. Gold kept his eyes on her as he fisted his cock, feeling the tightening of his balls, and knowing he was close. Thankfully, it seemed the same for Belle, as she moaned loudly, pushing the toy inside her as deep as she could, squealing in delight.

With a few more thrusts Belle was screaming her orgasm, convulsing and shaking on the bed, still holding the vibrator inside her as she rode out the waves of her climax. Gold watched, and came only a second later, moaning as quiety as he could as to not be caught, thrusting into his hand wildly and sporadically until he was spent. He watched Belle lay in the glow of post-orgasmic bliss, before removing himself from the wall. He looked down, finding his breath, to find his hand and the wall both covered in his semen. Yes, he thought, I’m definitely going to hell.


End file.
